Thom Hartmann
Thom Hartmann (1951, Lansing, Michigan) is an American broadcaster, author, and psychotherapist. He is a lay scholar of the history and textual analysis of the United States Constitution, Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) and Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (AD/HD), electronic voting fraud, and environmental issues such as global warming. He hosts a 3-hour daily radio show broadcast on Sirius Satellite Radio, 29 terrestrial radio stations, and podcast via mp3 archives at The White Rose Society. His national program, which airs weekdays from noon until 3 p.m. ET, is now syndicated by Air America Radio. Biography He was born in Lansing, Michigan and became interested in politics at an early age. He reportedly campaigned in favor of Barry Goldwater during the U.S. presidential election, 1964. By 1967, Hartmann was protesting the Vietnam War with Students for a Democratic Society. Generally counted as having progressive / liberal politics (although he describes himself as part of the radical middle) , he is the author of numerous books including Unequal Protection: The Rise of Corporate Dominance and Theft of Human Rights, in which he argues that the 1886 U.S. Supreme Court decision in Santa Clara County v. Southern Pacific Railroad Company (118 U.S. 394) did not actually grant corporate personhood, and that this doctrine derives from a mistaken interpretation of a Supreme Court reporter's notes. Hartmann considers this a clear contradiction of the intent of the Founding Fathers of the United States. He has also written on the separation of Church and State, drawing upon the Federalist Papers to argue that the Founding Fathers warned against the notion of The United States of America being a Christian nation. He contends that the 2000 American election and 2004 American election were stolen through electronic tampering. He has been hosting a local talk show in Portland, Oregon since 2005 on KPOJ, an affiliate of Air America Radio and owned by Clear Channel Communications. The book which won him the most critical acclaim is The Last Hours of Ancient Sunlight and in 1999 he was invited by the Dalai Lama to spend a week in Dharamsala after reading his book. Thom Hartmann won the Project Censored Award in 2004 for his book Unequal Protection Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder Hartmann has authored in the area of attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADD or ADHD) and adult attention-deficit disorder (AADD) and he is strongly associated with the now well-known hunter vs. farmer theory - that ADD is an expected evolutionary adaptation to hunting lifestyles. These individuals have the ability to rapidly shift their focus and external attention and to hold multiple trains of thought. This causes difficulties when they must live and work in cultures in which "farming" - well-planned, predictable, organized and repetitive behaviours are typical. Hartmann has established specialized schools for children with AD/HD. Bibliography *2005 * 2004 (revised ed.): * 2004 (revised ed.): * 2004 (revised ed.): * 2003: * 2000: * 2000: * 1997: * 1996: * 1996: * 1995: * 1994: * 1994: References # [http://www.thomhartmann.com/radicalmiddle.shtml Thom Hartmann's page on Radical Middle] # [http://www.thomhartmann.com/summary.shtml Thom Hartmann's page on Unequal Protection] # Thom Hartmann's Press Section # Imagine 2004 # Thom Hartmann's page on ADD External links *Hartmann's official site *Hartmann's discussion board *Radio archive at The White Rose Society *Website of KPOJ Portland *LeftWingRadicals yahoogroup, for fans of Thom, and other liberal radio